customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Monasti
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toa Spyck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toa Spyck (Talk) 21:20, February 24, 2010 OK Ok. You are still invited to edit here. Good luck. Toa Spyck 00:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Block I have unblocked you, as I think that a year when you were just trying to help us out is more than a little excessive, (Not to mention blocking for your help is excessive). I hope you will continue to edit here! King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It still hasn't worked mate. I think it blocked my second IP. Could you sort it? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] What's the IP? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Da dee dah >> [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] How's that? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help. I thought that it was insane that Starscream7 blocked you for that. He seems like a good guy, I think that he just lets his temper get away with him. Don't hold it against him, okay? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's just more Bionicle than I like. I never really got into it. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I think though that he's a good kid, and works hard for this wiki at least, even if he does have issues with other wikis. I wish he could see that others just want to help and make their wikis better. *Sigh*. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, It's okay if I edit those pages with original content? Not copied from any other site? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I knew it was a good idea to unblock you. I just hope SS7 sees it that way. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 19:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for un-blocking Monasti. I couldn't find his '2nd IP Address'. I let my temper get out of hand indeed, and my main frustration as of now is wether or not there might be a perma-bann from the Wikia Staff waiting for me. I really hope not. I'll see you later. {C}Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) A Little Talk Monasti, I need to have a talk with you. To begin, I've seen my contributions on Herofactopedia, such as "Monasti the Crudface" and "Just stay like that, heroes. Don't worry, I'll make It as painful as possible". My sister has been skimming through our 'Favorites" section on our computer. She had found my Talk Page, as she told me, and she discovered the word 'Vandalizing', and she had seen how people would type vandalism in 'texting' format, such as, for example, "Mnsti the Crdfce". She saw that, and she told me that she used that idea. She went around vandalizing not only Herofactopedia, but Teletraan 1 and Custom Bionicles. This was later turning tragic as she created a dupe account: The Vandal Master. She was aiming for Brickipedia - but gave up since the site was being patrolled constantly. Therefore, she noticed that on CBW, after her last vandalizing effort, that users were suspicous of me stating that my sister had done it. She created the account, and busted into the conversation. This quickly resulted not only in The Vandal Master's bann - but also my bann as well for a whole day. Not so soon after, I believe that The Vandal Master returned and vandalized, and TheSlicer banned me for three months. Still, they don't believe my story. I'm sure you won't, either. Yet if you do or you don't, I still won't be un-blocked until March 11th of next year. Well, that was a quick summarazation of my vandalism efforts that date back to August of 2010. I hope that you can piece the sequences together. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Monasti! Hi, {C}I`m glad the arguing is quite over now, and we all are just fine. But, now to come to the point, do you need any help of Herofactopedia with things that are ''not improving articles, such as templates or page organizing. These are the things I mainly do on here, and I want to do something productive on HFP. I hope I can do something, as I do not have enough access to sources in Holland. Storyline is not really something I can find out quickly. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 07:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man Just here to say that I'm on your side about this Starscream7 business. You did nothing wrong. Please, tell me what I should do about this. We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Dear Monasti, I owe you my Apoligies; This time, I owe you many apoligies. I am here to sorrowly apologize about my actions. I am sorry that Decepticon Shockwave has caused you so much trouble for so many months now. I am sorry that my account became a vandalizing-spree. I am sorry that I considered vandalizing while my sister took action. I am sorry that I disturbed Herofactopedia and made efforts that drove you to anger. I am sorry that I have blocked you two times now on this site and that wasn't needed. I am sorry that I plagiarised articles from Herofactopedia. I am sorry that I have been a liar in several past locations. I am sorry that I created articles like the Mission Ticker Reports and they were not needed in reality. I am sorry that I have been unleashed in anger against you. In conclusion, I truly am Sorry. Lastly, I, alongside the rest of the Administrators here, wish to link with Wiki Metru forums. Would that be possible to pass? Thank You. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Administrator I hope you don't mind me answering for CT1000, but we would be more than happy to have your HF stories on here! King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Well, I never thought I'd say this - but congrats on becoming an Admin! Yet now, you have confused me to the breaking point. Here's your quotes about this site: 1: Even if you say it's an invitation, it's still advertisement. I don't like the advertisement. Please don't do again :O. [http://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Monasti '-Monasti'][http://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Monasti ''-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia] 19:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) 2: This is your final warning. '''If you advertise ''anything (CHFW) ''ever again you shall be banned for two weeks', do you understand? [http://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Monasti '-Monasti'][http://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Monasti ''-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia] 13:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not getting this. Please explain these to me. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 17:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Herofactopedia Block Also, about the baan of Herofactopedia for 144 years: I don't understand why you blocked me. I did not do any vandalism at that time. '''I plagiarised - and if I wanted to do it even after you blocked me, I still could. ' Monasti, I cannot see any reason as to why I recieved a block for so long. Is there any way at all that it can be resolved? Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 17:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It is now resolved on here'.' I am now going to give you one big piece of advice: Besides me, NO MORE ADMINISTRATORS Ther reason? There's so little users on here that have been contributing so much - and they might feel rather angered that they aren't in one of these groups. Clone Trooper has a highly anonymous way of promoting users to Administrators. First, he promoted Jareroden97 to a Rollback. Than, he promoted Vagra Nui Tales and later you to Administrators. He has been doing this without telling others before doing so, and I wish that he'll stop doing that. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 18:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin powers Yeah, stories are awesome, go ahead. I'm not much of a MOCer myself. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Sysop or Rollback No, you still sysop, me just put rollback in bracket so everyone know I not take rollback away from Monasti. Why did I just talk like that? I'm in a crazy mood XD [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees A question... Do I have to follow Wiki Metru policy on this Wiki because it is now part of WM even though I'm not a WM member? If so, then what part of WM can I go to to read its rules? Wiki on! Wikishmid 01:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ban Isn't it time to un-ban he who should not be named? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! I'll wait it out. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! TheWaffleMan I saw you unblocked the TheWaffleman account. If I am right, this was SS7`s acc, not? Well, even though you commented he should not use it, since it is dupe, unblocking it is not following Wikia policies. Following Wikia policy every, but every dupe should not be allowed. Even when he will not use it anymore, it still violates that rule for sockpuppetry, so it should stay blocked. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Jobs Okay - to start resurrecting the site, I need you to delete the Hero factory 4.0 article (we haven't even gotten into 3.0 yet, so let's hold that off for a while) and there might be some vandals that you need to bann ... I'll try pointing them out. Thank you! {C}Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 00:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Character template I'd like to suggest a minor change. Could you please change the part that says " }" to " }", " }" to " }", " }" to " }, etc.? Thanks. Also, could you start deleting pages now? 'Cuz I've nominated a couple of spam articles that need to go. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my mistake. I'd assumed it was similar to the CBW template in that it has multiple possible lengths. My apologies. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deletion l made a code when I was a bureaucrat: "The Custom Hero Factory Wiki only displays information that is current. Anything in another digit series (4.0, 5.0, 6.0 - etc.) should be postponed until that series begins coming out." The reason for to 4.0 yet? We haven't even made much articles for 3.0 (think about it for a moment. You'll understand). Now, seeing that we're nearing 3.0 - I created the articles titled Witch Doctor, Rocka, Waspix, Fangz, Raw-Jaw and Scorpio. It may take a while for me to start building us up to strength again (but I will need your help in categorizing). Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 20:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Custom I have apsolutely no idea what you're yelling at me for. If I didn't know the difference between canon and custom, why would I be here? {C}Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 00:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) First off: calm down please. Second, notice how the articles are blank, waiting for fanon information to be added. I'm not clueless. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 12:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least a user can come along and post their own stuff there. I mean, it's not that stupid. We'll use the articles. We just need more activity. Get a link to my idea? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 12:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand now. I might use the articles, I forgot to mention that. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 12:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I meant I will, for Fall of Magma Moon. Besides - I'm just one user. I can't do everything at once. Give me this week and I'll straighten things up. I'm trying to help - not create worthless articles. An article that's canon doesn't mean it can't be created on here. Most of all, many CBW articles have canon information in them. We have the same right. {C}Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 12:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Monasti Hey Monasti, recently, on your problems with SS7, I started backtracking your disputes you two had over time. And I came to the conclusion you don`t like each other so much, do you? And still, you get into arguments with him over administrative business. Now, I saw the arguments you used against him, and they don`t seem to make any sense to Starscream. I know he does not like listening to you, so, if you wouldn`t mind, if you two are getting a dispute again, please come to me. I have an extreme high anger border on the web, I will not get angry so fast, I actually have never but never been, and I know how to approach Starscream. I have been going with the methods of TheSlicer, my role model of Wikia, and I know how to get around with wikis. I have often made sense come back to Starscreams mind in thse times, and stopped him from strange things. Plus, what is the point getting in admin discussion with some one who is, following your talk, never going to be admin again? Kind Regards... VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I might be able to join, yet I don`t think I`ll be on too much. I believe this is another thing my mummy may not know when I do it... But b'crat? I think I`m in for that. Doesn`t change much, I only will have somewhat more of the wiki to my reach. As a sidenote, while talkstalking, I found out something regarding redirecting CHFW canon to HFP pages. How does this work? I might sort it out in some way...VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo I'm earning the "Leave a comment on someone's talk page" badge. I have nothing to say to anyone else here. It's been so long since I've edited a wiki. :P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 03:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Just out of curiosity, are you going to be creating your own storyline? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Archives I apologize for the late reply, Monasti, but I've been wondering how to archive a talk page. Kingdonfin already explained it a little, but I haven't really gotten the chance, and I didn't really understand that either. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC)